


Hide and Seek

by WeUsedToKnock



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeUsedToKnock/pseuds/WeUsedToKnock
Summary: Louis wants to play hide and seek. And he wants a hat.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinsgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Very Secret Diaries of Aramis and Athos (Musketeers, Series 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390544) by [WeUsedToKnock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeUsedToKnock/pseuds/WeUsedToKnock). 



> _I also want a story of the boys playing hide-and-seek with the mini-king in a tavern (and other places) and with him wearing their hats. It sounds like it'd be both absolutely hilarious and adorable._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well... that turned out to be not too hard. Though I was meant to be in bed about ~~90 minutes~~ 2 hours ago.
> 
> * * *

Athos tipped his hat forwards and slumped further into his seat with a pained expression - he would rather be anywhere else but here, doing this. His Majesty had gone to hide some time ago, and Athos had no intention of doing any seeking.... or not until he'd had at least one more bottle in peace and quiet without a small child demanding to be entertained. This was _not_ what he'd signed up for when he'd joined the Musketeers; he had thought that Louis XIII (rest his soul) could be capricious, but it had not occurred to him that a child-King would have no hesitation in issuing his own, even more frivolous orders. Porthos and Aramis were busy at another table, debating loudly as to where their charge could be, and determinedly ignoring the giggling that was coming from under their table, while d'Artagnan was wandering around the tavern, pretending to look for the King, when really he was just trying to make sure that they knew where he was at all times, and watching for any threats.

Aramis glanced sideways briefly as a small figure emerged and wove through the tavern to Athos' table. "You're _meant_ to be looking for me." Athos peered at the small figure from under the brim of his hat, then wordlessly refilled his glass. "Please?"

Athos sighed heavily, downed his glass of wine and removed his hat. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked tiredly at the small child who was watching him - eyes large and beseeching him to play. He placed his hat firmly on the child's head (it rocked slightly, but stayed put). "I'm looking for the King. Unfortunately there only seem to be Musketeers in here." He nodded towards the others, who were watching with amused expressions. "Go and ask them if they've seen the King anywhere."

The child beamed with delight, and hurried back to the others. "I'm a Musketeer! We need to find the King!"

Aramis raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Porthos, who shrugged. "The King," announced d'Artganan, "is most likely to be found in the Louvre, so I suggest we start there. I imagine he will be retiring for the night shortly, so if we go to his rooms then we can wait for him there."

They stood to leave, and Athos raised his glass to them, anticipating peace and quiet while he finished his bottle. Aramis bent to say something to the child, who turned, frowning, then marched to Athos' table. "You too! You're my Captain - you have to help find me." 

Athos inclined his head and emptied his glass. "Of course." He stood and followed the child, shooting a killing look at his companions who weren't even trying to hide their amusement. He flipped Aramis' hat off from behind, sending it sailing to the dusty ground. The child paused and picked it up, then took off Athos' hat and stood with one in each hand, considering.

He looked up at d'Artagnan. "Where's yours?"

d'Artagnan looked blank. "Ermmm. I don't appear to have one."

He turned to Porthos. "Yours." It was a clear command. Porthos grinned and presented his hat with a flourish. The child looked at it, assessing, then placed it on his head. It tipped forwards, rendering him blind and resembling a small mushroom. "It's too big." He handed it back and reconsidered the two hats he still held, then thrust Aramis' back at its owner and replaced his original hat, announcing proudly, "I'm the _Captain_."

"Indeed Sire." Athos's tone was dry. "But her Majesty is still expecting you back for bedtime." He began to walk away as d'Artagnan swung the child up and passed him to Porthos, who placed him on Aramis' shoulders. Athos paused to look back at the tableau. "Gentlemen?" They closed ranks around Aramis and his cargo, taking a small tired King home to bed.


End file.
